Lost On Remnant
by blackout4465
Summary: The Galactic Council marooned Thundercracker on Remnant seventeen years ago. Now reactivated, and with a drive to escape the planet he is now trapped on, Thundercracker must aid Team RWBY in stopping the Grimm, so that they may find the secrets to leaving Remnant without Dust. [Hiatus]
1. Wedding Crasher

**As I said in my story, "Raised by Grimm", my other stories are not canceled, just waiting for me to vent some of my ideas.**

 **This story will take place long after the 'Dark Cybertron' arc in the Transformers Multiverse. Close to 4 million years later.**

 **I do not own the rights to RWBY or Transformers.**

* * *

 **Space above Remnant**

"Mayday!" Thundercracker shouted as he plummeted towards the planet, the tip of his nose heating rapidly as he made his approach. "This is Thundercracker calling anyone! I have been shot down in galactic quadrant 651 by an unidentified ship from the Galactic Council! I need a space bridge extraction!"

There was a deafening boom as he broke into the atmosphere and transformed into his robot form. A mistake he quickly regretted as he began to spin out of control. In a moment of luck and blind panic, Thundercracker managed to turn himself so that his feet were facing down and activated the boosters in his heels. They served to slow his descent, but not by much.

As he drew closer to the ground the wind caught his wings at an awkward angle, throwing him back into a tumble. He never even noticed the modest gathering of humanoids below as he passed by directly overhead.

"What the hell was that!?" Taiyang yelled as he looked up at the smoke trail that was now leading just south of where they had all gathered. "A meteor?!"

In the distance the sound of Thundercracker entering the canopy could be heard as he crashed through the trees, leaving a trail of carnage in his wake.

"Mr. Xiao-Long, I suggest that you take your team and begin evacuating the civilians." Ozpin said as he strode up to the alter.

"One normal day. That's all I wanted." Qrow grumbled as he got to his feet, tossing the bottle he had in his hand to the ground. "My little sisters wedding day. All the Grimm for miles around were killed in preparation for this, just so that nothing could interrupt it." Qrow scowled as he pulled a flask from his pocket and unscrewed the cap. "Now the sky's falling."

"Perhaps we can complain about the wedding at a later date. At the moment however, I shall take Glynda with me to go and investigate the mysterious object." Ozpin said as he began to slowly descend the steps leading away from the alter.

"Wait! We can help! Why leave us back here to clean up the civilians!?" Raven shouted as she turned to run after Ozpin, before being pushed back by an invisible force.

"In your condition you are in no shape to go into a Grimm infested forest." Glynda said as she held Raven back with her crop.

"What Grimm? Tai and Qrow spent the last two weeks killing every Grimm they could find! There's nothing out there but what fell from the sky!" Raven shot back as she attempted to get past Glynda's semblance.

"You are in a wedding dress, have no weapon, and your pregnant. You are the least fit for combat out of everyone here. You shall remain behind and see that the civilians make it back to the city safely." Ozpin said as he turned around and stared back at the team.

"But-" Raven started before she was cut off.

"Raven, go help the boys." Summer said as she walked past her to follow Ozpin. "I'll see what's hiding in the woods."

"Miss Rose-" Ozpin started, before Summer cut him off as well.

"There will be no discussion Ozpin. I give the orders in my team, not you. I shall go and see what is out there, while the rest of STRQ evacuates the guests." She stated firmly as she turned to look at her team. "That won't be a problem, right?"

Qrow nodded immediately, never one to ignore his leaders orders. Tai and Raven seemed a bit less pleased by the decision, but agreed to begin the evacuation.

"Summer!" Raven shouted as her leader turned to walk into the forest. "Keep safe! If Yang has to grow up without a godmother, then I'm resurrect you and kill you myself!"

* * *

Thundercracker groaned as he tried to sit up, only to find his wings trapped under a fallen tree.

 _*Systems analysis ~ Energon reserves 45% ~ Extreme damage to left thruster. Recommend immediate repairs. ~ External shield charge 0%*_

Thundercracker's eyes started to glow as he shoved the tree off himself and dragged himself into a sitting position. Taking a moment to orient himself, Thundercracker scanned the area he had landed.

'Tree's, animals, rivers...' He thought as his scanners moved past where the tree's blocked his sight. He could see a few deer running from where he had landed, and noticed that the forest had caught fire.

"Damn it. After all these years away..." Thundercracker growled as he climbed to his feet. He placed a hand on a tree to steady himself as he looked down at his left leg. The metal had been twisted and mangled to the point where he could no longer activate the thruster on the back of his heel. He sighed and crushed the tree his hand was wrapped around. "I never thought I'd see this planet again."

Thundercracker attempted to walk forward, but stumbled as he put weight on his damaged foot.

"Gonna need to find a scrapyard nearby to fix this..." He mumbled as he grabbed a branch before snapping it off to create a makeshift crutch. "Assuming that anything from the humans is still on this mud ball."

Thundercracker began to limp forward with his crutch with the grace of a drunk. His wings caught each branch and tree he passed, creating a clear path for anyone to follow.

* * *

"I wonder which way it went." Summer said sarcastically as they walked into the clearing that Thundercracker had made as he landed.

"What ever it is, it's certainly large. Some kind of flying Grimm that was shot down in the upper atmosphere perhaps?" Ozpin offered.

"No, that thing didn't look much like a Grimm. Granted it went by fairly quick, it's color was lighter than any Grimm I've ever seen." Summer said as she jumped down into the crater. She began to poke at the charred dirt and kick around the burnt sticks before letting out a surprised shriek as she felt her foot hit something and fall.

"Summer! Are you alright?" Glynda called from farther up along the trail.

Groaning as she got to her feet, Summer looked down to see what had tripped her. There was a charred and bent piece of purple metal the size of a shield embedded in the ground. "I'm fine! But I think I found something!" She shouted, drawing the attention of the two teachers.

She knelt down and tried to pry the warped heap from the earth.

"What is that?" Glynda asked as she watched Summer fall backwards with the object in her hand.

"It appears to be a shield. Perhaps what ever fell from the sky is hostile, and that belongs to it." Ozpin said as he bent forward to examine it closer.

But Summer shook her head. "A good guess, but look-" She said as she turned the object around. "No handles for it to be held. And down here on the bottom left, it looks more like it was torn off of something, like a ship." Summer said as she ran her hand along the jagged blue metal.

"Then where is the ship it came from?" Glynda asked as she looked up at Summer and Ozpin.

Summer pointed to the left where there was drag marks and knocked over trees. "I'm pretty sure it went that way. Must have lost it's ability to fly and crashed here, then used some means of ground transportation to leave the crash site."

"Perhaps we should contact James and see if it was one of his ships. He said that he was going to be scouting this part of the planet to see if the Grimm hordes have decreased." Glynda suggested as she turned to Ozpin.

"I won't even bother arguing the fact that you and the council allow Jimmy to bring his military into our borders unsupervised. You can contact him if you like, I'm going to go see whats out there." Summer said as she shifted her weapon under her cloak and placed the slab of metal on her back.

"I would advise against that Miss Rose." Ozpin said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We know nothing of what is out there. It could be hostile, and there could be more than one."

"All the more reason for me to go alone. The only one on STRQ more sneaky than me is Qrow. I can track it and find out who or what it is, then escape before it even knows I was there." Summer said as she started towards the fallen trees.

"Miss Rose! I do not think that this is a wise course of action! We should wait and-" Ozpin tried before Summer cut him off.

"That's the problem Ozpin, what if I wait and this makes it to a settlement. What do you think will happen if it's hostile? The deaths at that settlement will be on our heads." Summer said as she started to climb out of the crater.

"The Headmaster has all but ordered you not to go!" Glynda shouted as she drew her crop.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a student anymore." Summer said as she vanished in a flurry of white petals.

* * *

"Amazing what nature can do if it's given enough time." Thundercracker said to himself as he limped through the forest. "Last time I was here Humans were still using it as they're dumping ground."

He knocked over another tree as he came into a clearing. Allowing his eyes to scan over the grassy landscape, his eyes fell upon a large black mass that was stalking around the far side of the grass. It had long arms with bones jutting out along it's spine and shoulders, with claws that seemed to be several inches in length on both hands, and a white and red bone mask over it's face. Giving his brain time to analyze what he was seeing, Thundercracker came to the only logical conclusion it could draw.

"It's a werewolf." He said as he watched the mysterious creature before him. It didn't seem to have noticed the metal giant, and if it did, it showed no interest in him. The Beowolf Alpha was moving through the tall grass as it approached a tree and struck it with it's claws, drawing a thick red sap from the wounded tree. The Beowolf tilted it's head and began to lick the sap as it drizzled out.

"Huh? Records don't say anything about werewolves liking sweets. Human records only show them attacking villages and eating people." Thundercracker said as he began to limp towards it, each foot fall causing the ground to shake slightly as his foot or crutch met the dirt. The Beowolf turned it's head quickly and noticed the blue and red giant limping towards it and began to growl.

Thundercracker stopped in his tracks and scowled down at the smaller Grimm. "You can't seriously mean to challenge me?" He asked aloud before the Beowolf sank into a crouching position. Thundercracker sighed as he raised an arm and aimed a cannon at the Beowolf. "It would appear that you do intend to fight me." He said.

'Run weapon diagnostic.' Thundercracker thought to himself quietly as he watched the beast before him.

 _*Null Ray systems offline. ~ Right energon line damaged. Auto-deactivating right arm mounted cannon. ~ Left energon battery 20% Recharge required.*_

'Wonderful' Thundercracker thought as he lowered his right arm and raised his left.

The Beowolf lunged at Thundercracker and slashed a clawed paw across his left leg. There was a sharp screeching noise as the claws were dragged across the meta plating on Thundercracker's leg. Thundercracker's head snapped to the side as he tried to track the Beowolf's movement.

'Fast!' He thought as he twisted his body to the side to blast the Beowolf, quickly regretting the action as it caused him to fall off of his crutch. Thundercracker fell to the ground with a loud bang as the metal of his body met dirt and rock with a grinding screech. The Beowolf saw him fall and quickly sprinted back and dragged another claw across his face. The claws weren't strong enough to penetrate Cybertronian steel, but they did succeed in cracking one of the optic covers over his right eye.

Thundercracker growled loudly as he fired off a blast in the direction of the Beowolf. The energon beam erupted from his cannon and tore across the clearing, burning a trail in the dirt before exploding against a cluster of trees at the edge of the clearing. The sudden burst of light distracted the Beowolf, as the Grimm turned it's head to watch the explosion, giving Thundercracker a second chance to kill it.

Firing off a second shot, Thundercracker watched as the beam of light tore clean through the Grimm. With a thud the remainder of the non-disintegrated Grimm fell to the ground. Thundercracker watched as the corpse began to evaporate while he got to his feet and grabbed his 'crutch'.

"The records also don't say anything about werewolves evaporating when they die." He grumbled as he shot the corpse a second time for good measure.

"Impressive." A voice said from behind him.

Thundercracker turned his head to look behind him and saw a woman with a white cloak walking towards him. He raised his arm towards her as she drew close.

"Another step and you get fried." He said as Summer froze in place. "What are you?" He asked as he attempted to scan her with his undamaged eye.

Summer tilted her head as she looked Thundercracker up and down. "I could ask you the same thing. You don't look like one of the Atlas drones, and you don't appear to be in a mech suit." She responded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Thundercracker scowled as the gun on his arm began to charge. "You are testing my very limited patience. Answer my question. What are you." He ground out as he focused the cannon on Summer's form.

Summer placed a hand on her hip and waved an arm across her body. "What do I look like to you? I'm a Human." She said with a sarcastic tone.

"Impossible." Thundercracker stated as he continued to charge his gun.

"Pardon?" Summer asked as she watched his gun barrel glow brighter and brighter.

"You can't be a human. I was there when humanity destroyed itself four million years ago. They loved their nuclear weapons. Pity they couldn't learn from our mistakes and put aside petty grudges." Thundercracker said as he thought back to the last time he had been on earth.

"Nuclear weapons? Earth? What are you talking about?" Summer asked.

"You still haven't answered my question truthfully." Thundercracker stated as he glared down at Summer. "This is your last chance."

"Human."

 ***THOOM***

Thundercracker's weapon fired and blasted a crater into the ground where Summer was standing. Giving a few seconds for the smoke to clear, Thundercracker lowered his weapon and sighed.

"That wasn't very nice." Summer said from Thundercracker's shoulder.

"Neither is lying." He shot back as he turned to face Summer. "No Human can dodge a blast from a Cybertronian weapon."

"Your right. Not many people move as fast as I do. Now then, what was it you said about Nuclear weapons?" Summer asked as she took a seat on Thundercracker's shoulder.

"Get off of me." He snapped as he shook his arm, causing Summer to slide off. "And I won't be responsible for giving a species the secrets to nuclear fission if they don't already have it. The humans discovered it and destroyed their entire species in just over a century. Destroyed a perfectly good planet too."

"Sounds like some nasty stuff." Summer said as she sat down on a rock that had been uprooted by Thundercracker's blast. "Keep that information away from Atlas at all costs. So how about that word you used. Cybertronian. Whats that?" Summer asked as she crossed her legs.

Thundercracker ran a hand over his face in frustration as he groaned. "You certainly have the irritating persistence that the Humans had." He grumbled as he looked up into the air. "Fine. I don't have time to argue over what you are, or are not. The Galactic Council will be coming down here to find me soon, and your the only life form I've had contact with that hasn't tried to kill me."

"The Galactic Council?" Summer asked with growing confusion.

"No time to explain right now." Thundercracker said as he knelt down before Summer. He opened the compartment in his chest revealing a glowing orb that seemed to be flickering.

"What's that?" Summer asked as she reached out to touch it.

"A spark. Life force of all transformers." He pressed a switch on the side of the compartment, causing a small glowing disk to slide out of the spark. Thundercracker grabbed the disk and offered it to Summer. "This is going to get me into so much trouble with Magnus." Thundercracker mumbled as he turned his optics toward Summer's face. "This is a full copy of my life force."

Summer looked to the golden disk in her hand with a frown. "In the next half hour, my body will shut down in order to hide myself from the Galactic Council. The only way to reactivate me, will be to place that disk back in my body. No matter what, do not let your race join the Council, and do not let that fall into the wrong hands." Thundercracker said as he rose to his feet and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Summer called. "This doesn't explain anything for me! Where are you from!? Are you friend?! What's your name!?"

Thundercracker paused in his step and turned to look back at Summer. "I am from the Planet Cybertron. I am friendly, but don't trust anyone else you see with that symbol on your back." Thundercracker said as he pointed to the Decepticon symbol on her back. "And my name, is Thundercracker." With that last bit of information, Thundercracker turned and walked into the woods.

"Summer!"

Summer turned to see Ozpin and Qrow racing into the clearing.

"What the hell was that thing!?" Qrow asked as he watched Thundercracker disappear into the forest.

"Miss Rose are you alright?" Ozpin asked as he walked up to Summer. "Did it hurt you?"

Summer looked over to where Thundercracker had vanished before glancing down to her hand.

'Do not let that fall into the wrong hands.' Summer thought as he spared a glance at Ozpin.

"No. I'm fine, just a new Atlas Mech that got knocked out of flight." She said as she hid the disk behind her back. "Is everyone from the wedding alright?" She asked.

Ozpin raised a brow and nodded. "The guest have all made it safely back to the city, the rest of STRQ included. You say it was an Atlas Mech? James said that he didn't have anything of the sort in this area."

Summer gave Ozpin an annoyed look. "You think that Ironwood is going to tell you about every military secret he has? That's foolish even for you."

"Now, now Summer, no need to cast out insults." Ozpin said as he tapped his cane against his shoe. "I think that it's about time we took you back to see Raven. She's becoming rather paranoid."

Summer nodded. "I'll be along shortly. Qrow, I want a word with you alone before we return." Summer turned to Ozpin with a glare. "Alone."

Ozpin sighed and held up a hand in surrender before turning to walk back towards the city. Once he was safely out of earshot, Summer turned to look Qrow in the eye.

"That wasn't an Atlas Mech was it?" He asked when he saw the look she was giving him.

Summer shook her head. "No, it was some kind of alien. Said that it was shot down by some Council above our planet, and now they'll be coming after him."

"So it's some kind of criminal?" Qrow asked as he scratched his head.

Summer frowned. "I'm not sure. It was somewhat hostile, but was willing to talk after he realized he couldn't catch me. I don't know if it trusted me, or if I was the only choice, but it gave me this." Summer said as she pulled out the disk and showed it to Qrow. "Said it was his power source."

Qrow reached out to take the disk, but Summer closed her hand and placed the disk back in her pocket.

"No, I'll be the one to hold onto this. If that Galactic Council comes down to find it, I'm the only one who can escape them." She said as she looked up at the sky as if searching for some unseen enemy.

"We need to show this to Oz." Qrow said as he attempted to reach for the pocket she had placed the disk in before she slapped his hand away.

"No! I don't trust Ozpin, or Glynda, or Ironwood."

Qrow snorted. "I can agree with you on the last one, but why don't you trust Oz? He's never steered us wrong before." Qrow asked.

"It's his eyes. They always look like they're hiding something important. Something that shouldn't be hidden." She said.

"What could he be hiding from us?" Qrow asked as he placed a hand on Summer's shoulder. "You used to trust him with the lives of all of Vale, what changed?"

Summer scowled. "What changed is that I grew up and saw what Ozpin really was. He's manipulative. I doubt that he trusts you as much as you trust him." Summer said as she pointed off into the distance.

"I want you to follow him. He said that he would deactivate in a half an hour, so I want to know where he shuts down. And don't tell Tai or Raven about this guy. They have enough to deal with right now with the baby on the way." She finished before vanishing into a flurry of white petals.

Qrow sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Not even up for debate then I guess." He frowned before starting off in the direction Thundercracker left. "She's gonna drive me to drink."

* * *

Thundercracker could feel his life draining away. He would only last another mile or so, and he needed somewhere that he could hide. As he stumbled into a clearing, he came across an old rundown shack. It was by no means in livable condition, but compared to what he had stayed in before, it was a step in the right direction.

Thundercracker pushed the barn doors open and stumbled into the room. It was dark and filthy, and filled with the markings of animals that had long since abandoned it for safe housing.

Allowing himself to kneel, Thundercracker could feel the last of his spark flicker away, and gave his body one final command. There was a grinding noise as metal slid past metal and shifted Thundercracker into his jet mode, with his nose pointed at the doors.

* * *

"Whoa..." Qrow said as he watched Thundercracker change into his jet mode before deactivating.

"I'd bet Summer didn't know it could do that."

* * *

 **The next few lines will be time skips, just so none of you become confused.**

* * *

Tai sat at the kitchen table of his home, tears rolling down his face as he held Yang in one arm, and a bottle in the other. Yang was sleeping peacefully wrapped in a yellow blanket, while Qrow and Summer sat on the other side of the table.

"I can't understand why she would just leave like that..." Tai mumbled as he placed Yang's bottle on the table before him.

"None of us know why Tai. But I swear we will find her." Summer said as she reached out to take the hand of her distraught friend.

"I won't let Raven leave her daughter and husband behind. Not like mom did." Qrow said as he turned to look out the window with a scowl.

* * *

"Qrow what should we do?" Summer asked as they sat around the campfire. "Neither of us are exactly fit to be parents." She said.

Qrow chuckled. "That's where your wrong. You'll make a great mom. I'd just be one lousy father." He said as he took a long drink from his flask.

"But we can't raise a child right now! What about Tai? We're supposed to be helping him find Raven, not adding another baby into the mix." Summer said as she poked the fire with a stick.

"No, I'm searching for Raven. You are going to go back to Patch and raise our child." Qrow said as he placed his flask into his pack.

"And what do I tell them when they ask where their father is? Hmm?" Summer snapped.

"You don't. Convince Tai that it's his child. Tell him that your going to keep it and help him raise Yang while I continue to search for Raven." Qrow said as he got to his feet and threw a bucket of water on the fire to douse it.

"Tai will never go for it." Summer said with a frown. "He's too smart for that kind of trick."

"He's also a drunk. Tell him it was a one night stand and that I want you to stay with him and raise the children." Qrow grabbed his pack and started to leave. "This isn't up for debate Summer. Go raise our kid. As far as they need to know, I'm just their badass uncle Qrow." He finished as he transformed into a bird and flew off into the sky.

* * *

Summer sat on her bed with Ruby in her sleeping in her arms. Tai was sitting in the chair beside the bed holding Yang in his lap, who was staring down at the small bundle in Summer's arms.

"See that Yang? That's your baby sister." Tai said as he stood Yang on the side of the bed.

The two year old stared down at Ruby with a look of wonder before turning to look back at Tai.

"You need to be really careful with her Yang. She's not as durable as you are." Summer said just above a whisper. Giving birth to Ruby had take it's toll on Summer, and she was ready to sleep for the next year.

Yang managed to squirm away from her fathers grip and crawled up to get a closer look at Ruby. Most of her form was covered by a pink blanket, revealing only her face and hair. She was snoring peacefully as the blanket rose and fell slowly. She greatly resembled Summer, in both facial structure and hair color, save for the one streak of red being on the opposite side of her head.

Yang frowned and poked Ruby's forehead lightly, eliciting an annoyed reaction from the baby as she let out a short grunt before turning and snuggling closer to Summer.

Yang continued to frown as she curled up under Summer's arm beside Ruby. "Mine." Yang said before shutting her eyes and grabbing a piece of Ruby's blanket.

Tai and Summer shared a quiet laugh as they watched Yang pretend to fall asleep. Tai walked up and took Ruby from Summer before lacing her in Yang's old crib and moving Yang to her bed by the wall.

Tai walked back to the bed and crawled in next to Summer with a smile. "I don't think I've ever been this happy before." Tai said as he placed a kiss on Summers' forehead. "I don't want this to ever end."

* * *

Ruby sat in her height chair with her sippy cup while Yang sat beside her with a look of devastation on her face. Ruby didn't seem to understand all that well what had happened, but Yang understood fully. Taiyang sat across from his daughters with a vacant expression on his face.

"Twice..." He mumbled as tears began to run down his cheeks. "Why twice?" He asked as he crumpled the piece of paper in his hand. Tai ran a hand over his face before he stood from his chair.

"Where are you going dad?" Yang asked as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"I just need to grab something from the kitchen." Tai mumbled as he walked past his daughters.

Yang watched her dad until he was out of sight. After a few moments she heard the front door to their home slam open and she saw her uncle run in.

"Uncle Qrow..." Yang said with tears.

"Where is Tai?" Qrow asked with great haste in his voice.

Yang frowned at being ignored, but pointed to the kitchen. Qrow sprinted off into the kitchen in pursuit of Taiyang.

As he entered the room, Qrow saw Tai dragging a bottle of whiskey out of a cabinet at the back of the room. "Ah, my brand." Qrow said as he swiped the bottle from Tai before placing it in his bag. Tai grabbed a new bottle and Qrow did the same.

After four bottles had been removed from his hands, Tai swung a fist at Qrow, who dodged the enraged man with ease, causing Tai's fist to plant itself in the counter top.

"Give me back that booze!" Tai yelled as he dragged the counter top with him as he removed his fist.

"No!" Qrow said as he pulled out his weapon and slapped Tai across the face with the flat of his blade. "I won't let you go back into that state again, not while there are two little girls relying on you to be stronger than this!"

"What if I'm not stronger than this!? What then!? Can you even know what I'm going through right now!?" Taiyang shouted as he swung the large slab of marble down towards Qrow.

"Of course I know what your going through dammit! Summer was my friend too!" Qrow shouted.

"Your friend!? She was my wife!" Tai yelled as he finally managed to catch Qrow. He gave a hard pull and threw Qrow against the kitchen door, causing the flimsy wood to cave as the large man flew through it. "How can you even claim to understand my pain!?"

Qrow groaned as he got to his feet and pulled his sword from under the rubble of the door frame. He could see Tai charge him through the door, and only dodged it by a split second before the larger man slammed into the wall behind him. Tai crumbled to the ground before being yanked to his feet by the collar of his shirt, and slammed into the wall headfirst.

"Look at them!" Qrow shouted as he pressed Tai face into the photo before him.

"What about them?" Tai growled as he tried to free himself from Qrow's grip.

"They're your daughters!" Qrow shouted as he looked at the photo. It was a picture of a four year old Yang holding Ruby in her arms as she sat on a stump in their backyard, with Summer behind them. "And they need a father. Not some fall down drunk that retreats into a bottle when ever something bad happens!" Qrow shouted as he turned and threw Tai against the floor.

"Raven and I grew up without a mother, and my dad was a drunk that abused us at every turn." Qrow said as he grabbed Tai and threw him down the hall. "I refuse to let my niece's share the same fate."

"Then what should I do Qrow? How do I keep going when every time I get a little happiness, life rips it away from me?!" Tai yelled as the tears streamed full force down his face.

"You think your the only one who is effected by this kind of crap? What about Kenneth Arc? Remember him? Only man in the Arc family, no parents, three little sisters, really lame weapon. He had to raise his sisters since he was ten. He still managed to graduate at the top of our class at Beacon. Now he's got a wife and four kids." Qrow said as he crouched down by Tai's head.

"If you want to know what to do, then take my advise." Qrow said as he pulled Tai up by his shoulders and pinned him to the wall. "Be a man. Throw out all the alcohol in the house, help your daughters through this, and whenever you need to cry, get your damn axe, and just go berserk in the woods." Qrow finished as he let Tai go and allowed the man to stand on his feet.

"And if you need revenge, then make sure that the Grimm never get close to Yang or Ruby. Don't let them be Huntress's. Now come on, Yang and Ruby need their dad right now." Qrow said as the two started to walk back to the living room.

"Hey Qrow?" Tai mumbled as he followed his old partner.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

As Qrow and Tai walked back into the living room, they found a few things amiss. The girls were gone, the door was open, and the picture of Raven on the wall was gone.

"Oh fuck." Qrow said.

* * *

 **Alright, this has been the first chapter in my Transformers crossover with Ruby. I am trying to stay as close to the source material as I can with both communities, while also creating my own universe to toy with.**

 **Leave a review telling me what you did and didn't like about this story, and follow or favorite if you want to be alerted when I update this.**


	2. A Very Enthusiastic Walk

**Considering the small size of the RWBY / Transformers crossover community, the reception that this story got was far better than I expected. I don't have much to say up here yet, as not much has happened, save a rushed back story for Thundercracker arriving on the planet. So I guess onto the story.**

 **RWBY and all it's affiliated characters belong to Rooster Teeth.**

 **The Transformers are a trademark of Hasbro and Takara.**

 **I don't own either of them.**

* * *

 **The Forest**

Branches and twigs snapped as Yang, now six, dragged a small red wagon behind her through the forest, clutching a photo of Raven to her chest. Ruby, now four, was sleeping soundly in the wagon, not seeming to even notice that Yang had taken her outside the safety of their home.

Yang wore a determined look as she pulled the wagon, tear stains still fresh on her face.

"If dad and uncle Qrow wont help me, then I'll find her myself!" Yang hissed as she pulled the Wagon over a large tree stump. Ruby stirred, but quickly fell back to sleep as she heard the peaceful sounds of the forest.

Yang had been walking for what to her seemed like hours, as her clothes had gotten torn by branches, and her skin cut by the occasional bush. As she stumbled down a small hill, she found an old hidden path in the woods. The trail was overgrown and there were no signs around to point them in any directions, so Yang decided she would follow the path to see where it would take them.

Turning North, Yang could hear the wagon wheels start to rattle as they began to bounce across the cobblestone, praying that Ruby wouldn't wake up. Lucky for her, Ruby could sleep through the world ending, as the small girl just started snoring louder to block out the rattling sound.

After close to a half hour of walking, Yang came upon an old and decaying barn, likely used before the great war by the people of Patch. She sighed in relief as she thought that she had finally found shelter.

 **GRRRRRR**

This was short lived however, as Yang snapped her head to the side to see several Beowolves surrounding her and Ruby as they crawled out of the woods or barn. The large Grimm rose onto their hind legs and began to circle the small girls, growling as Yang turned to hide her sister.

Moving with speed that Yang didn't know was possible, the first Beowolf attacked. One quick slash across Yang's unprotected chest that sent her tumbling to the ground, and tore the photo of Raven that had blocked most of the blow in half. As the framed hit the ground and bounced, a small glowing disk bounced out from the frame and rolled to a stop just outside the barn.

Yang looked up at the Beowolves in terror before the loud sound of metal sliding past itself and the loud grinding of old gears was heard throughout the area. Even the Beowolves seemed to stop and look towards the barn in confusion, before a massive arm shot out of the darkness and grabbed a Beowolf by the torso before squishing it.

Yang's mouth fell open in terror as the arm moved again, this time it swung a wide arc, slamming several Beowolves into each other before squishing them under it's palm.

 **GRRRRRR**

Yang spun around just in time to see a Beowolf swing a clawed hand at her and Ruby. Blocking herself with her arms, Yang was thrown back several yards, bouncing to a stop just outside the barn. She turned to see the Beowolf staring down at Ruby like a snack on a metal platter.

Yang only had time to shout before the Beowolf was cleaved in two by a large scythe and sent tumbling across the field. Looking up at the scythe that had saved her sister, Yang saw her uncle Qrow gripping the end of the handle.

"Yang! Behind you!" He shouted as he pulled up his scythe and swung to kill another Beowolf that was attacking his niece.

Yang turned just in time to see a Beowolf leap out of the darkness of the barn and grip her right arm in it's jaw.

 **CRACK**

There it was. A sound and noise that Qrow had become all too familiar with. The sickening sound of flesh being rent from bone, and the tearing of muscles.

Turning to look at Yang, Qrow saw the girl on the ground, one arm clutching the stump that stopped half way down her right bicep, the other in the jaws of a nearby Beowolf.

Qrow growled as he pulled Ruby from the wagon and wrapped her quickly in his cloak. He reached into his pocked and pulled out a green shell before loading it into the compartment on his scythe. Flipping a switch, the blade slid back in and angled itself down before the sound of a shotgun could be heard throughout the clearing.

Then another, then another, continuing on for several minutes as Qrow fired at every Grimm he could see.

Anything he hit with the green rounds began to dissolve as the green corrosive dust started to eat away at trees, Grimm, and the barn. One shot glanced off the gold glowing disk sitting between the crying Yang, and the Beowolf with her arm.

The Cybertonian alloy began to flicker violently as the unknown corrosive agent attempted to damage it. As small bolts of lightning began to arc across it, one caught the Beowolf in the ankle, causing it to howl in pain before being vaporized by a bright blue light.

Yang's eyes snapped open from the sudden flash, tears stinging them as she attempted to focus on the small disk before her.

Lightning began to flash around the disk as a humming noise began to sound. Qrow was too distracted by the remaining Grimm to notice the giant mechanical arm reaching back to grab the disk.

As the hand closed in on the disk, the lightning stopped suddenly, but the humming grew louder. The giant hand froze just above the disk.

Yang watched as tears rolled down her cheeks. For a moment it seemed like nothing would happen. Then the humming stopped.

...

...

...

Moments later the disk exploded, a bright blue light engulfing the area around it, Yang and the arm included as the front of the barn followed suit. Qrow and the Grimm stopped to look as the area around the barn exploded. Then, as quickly as the light had appeared, it vanished, leaving only a large column of smoke, and several damaged trees.

"YANG!" Qrow shouted as he sprinted across the clearing, only to be blocked by the remaining Beowolves. "OUT OF MY WAY!" He shouted as he swung his sword in an arc towards their chests.

 **THOOM**

Dozens of small purple and yellow beams of light shout out of the smoke, carving holes through the Grimm in the clearing. Qrow stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the Beowolves that had been behind him crash to the ground. He moved his blade into a defensive stance as he prepared for what was on the other side of the smoke, knowing full well what had been sleeping in that barn.

Qrow held his stance for close to a minute before the smoke began to clear. The first thing he saw was the dark blue hand of the alien that had been sleeping in the barn. It was suspended in midair with it's hand cupped as if to grab something below it. Then he saw the light from the disk. The very device that had caused the explosion that took the life of his niece was intact, despite the fact that it was sparking violently.

Then he saw the silhouette of a small child standing in the crater, followed by the sight of short blonde pigtails.

"Yang!" Qrow shouted as he lowered his weapon and ran into the smoke. "Thank Ohm your alive! Your dad would have killed me if anything ha-" Qrow stopped short as he reached Yang. Her appearance had changed rather drastically compared to what she looked like when he saw her earlier that morning.

Where he had expected to see the bloody stump of a severed arm, he instead saw a blue metal prosthetic limb with the same insignia adorning it that Summer had warned him about years earlier. Her eyes had changed as well, gone were the lilac orbs he knew that held happiness and laughter, now replaced by a pair of blood red iris's with small black lines running across them. She had a strap of blue metal running along her chin that connected to her ears, and there was a small streak of red and white that shot down the left side of her hair.

Qrow's mouth was hanging open in shock as he looked down at Yang. He was so focused on Yang that he failed to even register that the hand had moved and grabbed the disk before retreating back into the barn.

"What happened to you..." He asked as he dropped to his knee's in front of the small girl.

"Cyber-Forming." A loud and metallic voice said from above the three.

Qrow's head snapped up to stare into the smoke. He could see two large red eyes starring down at them through the smoke.

"It may have saved her life." The voice said again.

Qrow growled as he leapt towards the eyes and swung his scythe in a wide arc. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY NIECE!?" He roared as his blade bounced off the metal of Thundercracker's shoulder.

Thundercracker frowned as he saw Qrow try again and again to damage him with a metal blade. "Just what do you expect to do with that Human? Scuff my paint?" He asked with an amused tone. "You are pitting steel against Cybertronian Cybernite alloy. You will break your blade before you even scratch me."

"Oh really!?" Qrow shouted as he landed on Thundercracker's face, using his chest as a place to keep him standing. Flicking his blade to the side caused the blade to shift down and into the gun form. "Then try this!" He shouted before he shot several slugs into Thundercracker's right optic.

"GAH!" Thundercracker shouted as he felt the glass covering on his eye that had been weakened by the Beowolf Alpha so many years ago. He slapped a hand against his face as he tried to swat Qrow away.

Leaping away with the agility of a leaf in the wind, Qrow flipped over the large hand as Thundercracker stumbled back into the barn wall. His massive body crashed through the wood with a loud crack.

Yang turned to watch the giant fall with a blank face before jumping onto his leg and running up to his chest. As she reached the glass canopy on his chest, Yang paused and sat down on his chest.

With a groan of annoyance, Thundercracker moved his hand from his face and glanced down at the small girl sitting on his chest. He adopted a confused stare as she stared into his eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a confused tone, allowing for some simple courtesy given that the small child was now part cybernetic.

"You are Thundercracker." Yang said as she pointed with her still organic hand. "You come from the planet Cybertron, and you served the Decepticons for over 8 million years."

Thundercracker narrowed his optics as he stared down at the little girl.

'Scan database for all knowledge of this child.' He thought. After a few moments, he found something. "And you are Yang Xiao Long, you hail from the island of Patch, and you were out here today because you lost your false mother, and now you seek to find your true mother." Thundercracker growled as he sat forward, causing Yang to scamper up onto his shoulder.

"How do you know so much about my niece?" Qrow asked as he aimed his gun at Thundercracker's face again.

"Cybernetic mind link." Thundercracker explained as he looked down at Qrow. "When she was caught in the blast from my spark, it detected that she had sustained damage and attempted to repair her. Organics typically can't regenerate at the speed that Cybertronian's can, so it Cyber-Formed her." He growled as he turned to look at the small child on his shoulder.

"What does that have to do with her knowing your name? She wasn't even born yet when you went to sleep!" Qrow shouted as he met Yang's empty gaze.

Thundercracker turned to Qrow with narrowed optics. "It has everything to do with it you fool! When she was Cyber-Formed my spark was used to create her new limbs! So now-" Thundercracker said as he pointed to Yang's head. "I have access to every one of her memories, as does she to mine."

Thundercracker turned back to Yang and saw the very vacant look in her eyes. "How many cycles has this child experienced?" He asked.

"Cycles?" Qrow asked in confusion as he allowed his weapon to dip slightly as he gave Thundercracker an odd look.

"Year's you fool. How many years old is she?" He growled in an annoyed tone.

Qrow moved his weapon back into place as he gave Thundercracker a glare. "She's six."

Thundercracker frowned. "Six cycles old. Far too young to handle the full force of my memories." Thundercracker mumbled as he grabbed Yang by the back of her collar and lifted her before his face. "I'm going to need to seal it away until she grows older."

"What would that do?" Qrow asked suspiciously as he took a step towards Thundercracker.

"For starters, it would make her go back to the bubbly personality that I see so present in her memories. It would also stop her from seeing anything too unpleasant." Thundercracker said as a light blue beam shot out of his eye and began to scan over Yang's body.

"What kind of unpleasant things?" Qrow asked as he shifted Ruby on his back.

Thundercracker paused and glanced down at Qrow. "You don't live for over 12 million years and not see thing's that would make the average life-form shriek in terror." He said as he turned back to Yang. "Especially if your a Decepticon." He mumbled.

Qrow raised an eyebrow as he caught the last part. "What's a Decepticon?"

Thundercracker grunted as he continued to scan Yang. "Depends on who you ask." He said as he turned Yang to the side. "To most, they were the tyrannical robot monsters that had a tendency to level whole solar systems during the war. To others, they were a group of rebels that fought a corrupt system. Me? I thought they were gladiators always looking to fight the next new foe."

Qrow scowled and took a few steps back while covering ruby with her cloak. "What your saying is, they're a violent race of metal giants that like to kill, maim, and conquer."

Thundercracker shrugged. "More or less."

"So when Summer told me that you had been shot down by this, 'Galactic Council', it was because you're a criminal?"

"Yes and no." Thundercracker said as he placed Yang on the ground and knelt. "While I am a criminal to some extent, the Galactic Council has bias against all Transformers, good or bad."

"Why is that? Racism?"

Thundercracker seemed to laugh at that as he opened his chest cavity and began to search around for something. "To some extent I suppose. The inhabitants of my planet, Cybertron, waged one of the largest wars in the universe, spanning 8 million years and from one corner of the universe to the next. It all ended about 4 million years ago when my leader was defeated."

"So you lost the war then?"

"Only in name. Many Decepticons didn't view my leaders defeat as the end and continued to fight and kill. When our war first started, the Galactic Council took notice of us and put our race on the 'Black List'. They only acknowledge a few of my species as being sane enough to join their ranks. I am not among them." Thundercracker said as he drew out a glowing cube, and an orb.

Thundercracker held the orb in front of Yang and whistled to grab her attention. Yang turned to look at the orb, only to be blinded by a bright flash of white as she fell back unconscious. Acting quickly, Thundercracker placed the cube on Yang's chest and allowed it to phase into her body.

"What did you just do to her?!" Qrow demanded as he rushed towards Yang.

"I have sealed her memories. Now she will remember nothing of my past, at least, not for a few more years." He said as he picked up a rock and hurled it into the trees. A moment later, Qrow saw a Beowolf fall to the ground dead. "As she grows older, she will unlock bits and pieces of it, but the vast majority should remain hidden, provided she never has to see the horrors of what war can do to a world."

Qrow flinched.

A hatch opened on Thundercracker's hand as he waved it over Yang's body. As his hand passed over her limbs, Yang's purple arm returned to it's original look, followed by her jaw, then her eyes. He frowned as he waved his hand over her small body a second time in an attempt to change her hair color, but to no avail.

"Now she shouldn't have any noticeable changes, bar the new hair." He said as he allowed himself to fall onto his back.

Qrow gave Thundercracker a suspicious look. "What about that purple cube that you shoved into her chest?"

Thundercracker waved a hand in the air as he continued to lie on his back. "It was Energon, life blood of all Transformers. She's got Cybertronic limbs, so she needs Energon to run them."

"What about the part that isn't 'Cybertronic'? Is that Energon stuff toxic to humans?" Qrow asked as he pulled Yang up to his chest.

"Highly." Thundercracker said flatly as he tilted his head forward. Qrow froze and turned to Thundercracker with a glare. "However, as a techno-organic the Cybertronic parts will filter out any and all harmful substances. She will likely be the most healthy person on this planet."

Qrow looked down at the sleeping form of Yang before attempting to stand. As he rose he noticed a distinct change in weight in his arms. He struggled to lift the small girl in his arms before he gave up and placed her in the wagon.

"How much of her is metal now anyway?" Qrow asked as he gave the handle of the wagon a tug, causing it to snap off.

Thundercracker's hand rose to answer before he paused and sat up. "I'm not actually sure." He said with a frown. "Let me check." Thundercracker leaned over to the wagon and allowed for the blue scanner from his eye to roam over Yang's sleeping form. After a moment he stopped and looked at Qrow.

"He bones are Cybernite, as are her lungs. Her right arm, eyes, and jaw are also composed of Cybernite. She is currently, 35% Cybernite, 65% organic." Thundercracker said as he slid back to rest against the barn.

He watched with an amused smile as Qrow tried to get the wagon to move with Yang's body inside. He struggled for a few minutes before it finally began to move at a decent pace.

...

...

...

Then they reached the cobblestone path. After the first rock the front left wheel fell off, causing the wagon to tip over and Yang to tumble out onto the pavement. Thundercracker laughed loudly before getting to his feet and walking towards the family of three.

Qrow stopped and turned as he saw Thundercracker approaching. His hand flew to his weapon before Thundercracker growled.

"Have a care Human, just because I was kind and healed the young girls mind, do not think it means that I am above smashing you for what you did to my eye. I'm not some Autobot." Thundercracker warned as he raised his arm and allowed Qrow to stare up the barrel of his cannon.

Qrow let his hand slide from his weapon and raised his hands in a manner of surrender, having seen firsthand what that weapon could do. Thundercracker scowled and lowered his arm before walking up to the wagon.

"As amusing as it was to watch you struggle with moving a little girl, I still need to sleep for a little longer to return to full strength. Something that I can't do as long as you three are here making all this racket." Thundercracker finished as he collected Yang and placed his palm down for Qrow. He looked at it hesitantly before stepping on.

Thundercracker's chest opened as he deposited Qrow and Ruby into the backseat, and Yang in the front.

"Why the seats?" Qrow asked as he looked around the inner workings of the giant robot.

Thundercracker chuckled lightly as he closed the glass canopy on his chest. "Originally we were just known as Cybertronian's, but as time passed we evolved. You ready to see why we are called the Transformers?" Thundercracker asked as he started to walk forward.

"I get the feeling I'm not going to like this." Qrow grumbled as he clutched Ruby to his chest.

"Probably not." Thundercracker said as he broke into a sprint before jumping into the air and transforming into his jet mode. Within seconds the group was tearing through the skies above Patch.

Qrow let out a 'manly' shriek of surprise as they tore across the island above the canopy.

"What the hell are you!?" He shouted.

"I believe that the Human's who built it called it the F-15 Eagle. I got it about 4 million years ago as an alternate mode, but I've collected several since then. This just happens to be the one that offers the best off road transport." Thundercracker said through the radio at the front of the cockpit.

Ruby began to cry as the noise finally woke the small child.

"Shit! Shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down Ruby, uncle Qrow is here." Qrow said as he tried to soothe Ruby's crying over the sound of the jet engines behind him.

Thundercracker laughed as they tore over the tree's. "I feel like now is a good time to point out that I don't know where you live."

* * *

 **This chapter was a little shorter than the last one, as I never expected people to actually notice this with the distinct lack of Transformers / RWBY crossovers. I just wanted to post something to keep you all interested while I work out an actual plot for this story.**

 **I'll be honest, the description for this story right now will be changing by the next chapter. By then I hope to actually know where I want to take this.**

 **Leave a review telling me what you liked or disliked about the story, and I'll try to answer any questions you all have by the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Just a quick side note. I do realize that I used the word 'Cybertronic' several times in this chapter, and I want all of you to know that was intentional. I did not mean Cybernetic, as I view that as something completely seperate from the Transformers.**


	3. Fly like An F-15 Eagle

**I'm not really good at science and stuff, so this may not make much sense if you look at it with a rational mind. Due to it's insane mass, 1 lb of Cybernite alloy is equal to 25 lb on Remnant. If we assume that at age six Yang weighed about 50 lb, then being 35% Cybernite she would now weigh about 475 lb.**

 **Though I'm aware that it's muscle and not bones that allow a body to walk, I'm going to allow Yang to move like normal since by assumption ridiculous strength runs in her family. Examples like Ruby's ability to swing Crescent Rose with ease, or Yang's ability to lift a massive speaker and carry it like she was carrying a cardboard box.**

 **Another Non-canon example is that if you look at the greater majority of FF's, Taiyang wields strength that far surpasses Yang's own.**

 **I've also discovered that despite spending several hours searching the web, and scouring Thundercracker's Bio from every continuity, I can't find any decisive top speed for any of his forms. I feel that the top speed of the F-15 is too slow (Mach 2.8), since I've seen him fly through space and break orbit, I've decided that his max speed is Mach 20, or 15,345 mph. Also known as Hyper-sonic speed.**

 **RWBY and all it's affiliated characters belong to Rooster Teeth.**

 **The Transformers are a trademark of Hasbro and Takara.**

 **I don't own either of them.**

* * *

 **Xiao-Long Estate**

Taiyang paced nervously around the patio of his home as he waited for Qrow's return.

'Stay here in case they return home!'

Qrow's parting words as he raced out of his home in search of his daughters. Tai clenched his teeth as his grip on his axe tightened.

"YANG! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED WHEN YOU GET HOME!" He roared as he threw his axe across the yard. The massive battleaxe spun rapidly as it cut through everything in it's path. With a resounding 'thunk', the axe embedded itself into a massive oak tree at the edge of the property. There was a quiet hissing as the Ursa it had cut through during it's brief flight began to disintegrate.

Tai growled to himself as he stalked across the yard to retrieve his weapon, kicking the corpse of the Ursa out of his way as he walked. As he moved to grab the handle of his weapon he heard a thunderous roar overhead. His head snapped up as he watched a blue ship shoot by overhead faster than he had ever seen before. Tai pulled his axe from the tree and sprinted back to the center of his yard as he watched the ship shoot up into the air before turning and flying back over his home.

The blue ship lined itself up with his driveway and flew down just above the ground. Tai braced himself as he watched the ship tear past the tree's on either side of the path before he heard a sound like metal grinding past metal, then he felt the tremor as the ship hit the ground ahead of him. He used the head of his axe to cover his face as he felt the dust and dirt the crash kicked up pelting him.

"Oh sweet beautiful ground! Mwah!"

Tai moved the axe to the side as he heard Qrow's voice and was met with what may be the most shocking sight he'd ever seen. Standing before him was Qrow, or rather he was kneeling and kissing the dirt repeatedly, Ruby was curled up into a little ball as she slept on the ground beside her foolish uncle, while Yang was lying on her back in the palm of what may be the largest robot he had ever seen.

Standing at close to 70 feet in height with a wingspan of 43 feet, Thundercracker calmly looked over the Xiao-Long estate with a look of boredom.

"Kind of reminds me of my old shack in California." Thundercracker muttered as he looked down to Qrow. "Is it a custom for you Humans to kiss the earth every time you get back to the ground?"

Qrow spit the dirt from his lips and turned to glare up at Thundercracker. "NO! Most of us aren't propelled through the sky faster than a damn bullet though!" He snapped as he whipped a rock at Thundercracker's head.

The rock bounced harmlessly off Thundercracker's chest as he frowned at the man. "You Human's have gotten pathetic since the war. That wasn't even Mach 1!" He said as he turned to Yang's unconscious form. "Even the children fared better than you. I was going so slow I though that I might fall out of the sky."

"SLOW?!" Qrow shouted as he climbed to his feet. "You were going at least three times as fast as any airship I've ever ridden in!"

Thundercracker gave him a disappointed stare. "Human technology seems to be progressing at a rather pathetic rate this time around." He said turned to look down at Yang as she stirred in his hand. He frowned and lowered his hand down to Qrow. "Take your offspring Human. She is awakening." He said as he dumped the incredibly heavy girl onto her uncle.

Qrow let out a pained shout as several hundred pounds of Cybertronian metal landed in his arms and forced him to the ground.

"Qrow! Careful with her!" Tai shouted as he ran over to his brother.

Yang stirred slowly as her eyes began to flutter open.

"I think I'll take my leave now. I've been sleeping for long enough." Thundercracker said as he turned and began to walk away from the house.

Qrow turned to look at the giant with a look of confusion. "Wait! Where are you going!? You can't just walk around the countryside, you don't exactly blend in!" He shouted.

Thundercracker scoffed as he turned to look down at the smaller man. "I have no reason to inform you of what I plan to do. If not for the hybrid in your arms I would leave the planet right now." He said as crossed his arms. "By my calculations, she should be able to function at maximum capacity for another ten years until she needs to replenish her reserves."

"What do you mean 'replenish her reserves'?" Tai asked with a suspicious look as he kept his hold on the handle of his axe.

Thundercracker turned to the other man standing before him with a look of indifference. "It would appear that all humans carry weapons now. Though they seem to have advanced in the wrong direction. Amusing that you Humans seem to believe that you could harm me with anything less than a lazer rifle." Thundercracker said as he turned and stalked away.

"If you truly wish to know, ask your friend in the cape there. I'll allow him to explain how his weapon damaged my spark and changed the girl." He said as he continued on down the path.

Tai turned to Qrow with a calm look on his face.

"I'm going to assume that none of this ever happened. I'm almost certain that I'm actually passed out drunk on the couch inside, and the girls are sleeping just fine in their beds." Tai said as he stalked past Qrow.

Qrow raised an eyebrow as his eyes followed his friend. "So... Your just going to act like this never happened?" He asked.

Tai turned to him and pointed at Thundercracker's vanishing form. "You expect me to believe that my to wonderful daughters actually left the home alone, despite knowing full well that this forest is filled with Grimm, then you all were brought back by some giant robot that can talk and think like a normal person. If this isn't my drunk mind telling me that I need to go sober, then I don't know what is." He grumbled as he spun back around and opened the door to his house. "Now, I'm going to go and lay down on the couch, and when I wake up, this will all have been some crazy nightmare."

Qrow watched as the door to the front of the house closed and Tai silhouette fell out of view in the window before turning to look down at Yang. "I really don't think I should leave you two alone with him..." Qrow mumbled as he pulled Yang to her feet and helped her steady herself.

Yang looked up at Qrow with blurry vision as she held onto his arm to support herself. "Where are we?" She asked as she brought her organic arm to her forehead.

Qrow frowned as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Easy, we're at your home. You had a pretty bad fall." He lied.

Yang frowned as she scrunched her forehead. "But... But what about the Grimm? Where's Ruby!?" Yang asked as she frantically looked around the area.

"Calm down!" Qrow insisted as he grabbed her other shoulder. "She's right over there. You two were playing outside earlier and she got pretty tired, so she's taking a nap." He lied again as he tried to get Yang to relax.

Yang shook her head before looking up at Qrow. "No! I remember a barn in the woods! And then lots of Grimm, and a giant robot!" She insisted.

Qrow laughed as he turned over and pulled Ruby into his arms. "Sound's like you had quite the dream firecracker." He said as he patted her on the head and turned to walk towards the house. "Now come on, I'll make you girls some dinner."

Yang watched Qrow walked towards the house before scowling and turning to look down the driveway at the numerous cracks that existed at least a dozen feet apart from each other. "It wasn't a dream. I'm going to find that robot and ask it what happened if uncle Qrow wont tell me." Yang grumbled as she stalked after her uncle.

* * *

 **Sky's of Remnant**

"This place look's so similar to Earth it's actually scary." Thundercracker said as he flew over the forest of Vale. "If I didn't know that the galactic coordinates of Earth is greatly different from this planet I would assume I had gone back in time." He continued as he flew past a cliff with several wolves and a familiar white cape on a post. "Even has the same animals."

Thundercracker turned his eyes ahead and increased his speed across the canopy. "As much as I hate to admit it, the Human had a point. If the Humans had no knowledge of the F-15 Eagle, then I'm not sure how many of my alternate modes will work on this planet." He grumbled as he began to scan for any transmissions being sent in the area.

After a few moments he found a signal and latched onto it, allowing his mind to hack into the receiver and scan the planet's database in mere seconds. 'Ah excellent. Now to see what the vehicles of this planet look like.' He thought as he scanned through countless images of traffic cameras, dealerships, and personal images. He began to scowl as he watched countless cars and trucks from earth that looked all to familiar driving where you wouldn't normally find them.

'I refuse to believe that there is any other Cybertronian life on this planet.' He grumbled in his mind as he altered his course and began to fly towards Atlas. 'None of the vehicles that I transform into will blend in on this planet, so I may as well go to the place with the most advance tech and scan some new ones.' He thought as reached the water and transformed into his jet mode before vastly increasing his speed.

'Haven't flown for a few years, should probably start slow.' Thundercracker thought as he broke the sound barrier. 'Maybe just Mach 4 to start with.' He finished as the air around him exploded outward. If he had had a mouth while in his jet form he might have smiled. Thundercracker felt exhilarated as he roared across the skies of Remnant, content with being back in the air after so long. He flew low to the water of the Ocean below and allowed the tip of his wing to brush the calm waves.

Thoroughly enjoying himself as he flew through the skies preforming aerial maneuvers and tricks he had learned by watching countless hours of Human television on Earth, Thundercracker almost failed to notice the mountain side he was about to slam into. In a moment of panic Thundercracker transformed into his robot mode and angled his feet ahead of himself, pushing as much power as he could into slowing his speed before his feet met with rock.

Thundercracker growled as the rock buckled under the force of his impact as the mountain began to shake violently. He quickly kicked off of the mountain and flew into the air to avoid the boulders as the peak of the mountain began to collapse. He watched as the mountain began to tumble into the valley and the ocean. He scowled as he quickly scanned the area for any signs of sentient life.

"Damn Autobots have rubbed off on me." He grumbled as he found several life signs across the valley, likely belonging to the various animals he had just doomed to a painful death. "Pity, I do so like the animals of this planet." He said with a small hint of sadness. As he turned to leave though, his scanners began to beep violently causing him to turn back to the large cloud of dust now settling in the valley below. He hesitated briefly before flying down towards the cloud. "I miss being a heartless Decepticon. Life was FAR more simple back then."

Thundercracker landed on the pile of rubble and scanned the area for where he had seen the large concentration of life signs. After a moment he turned to his left and raised his arm cannon and fired a blast across the crater. As the lazer connected with the dirt it exploded, blasting a large crater and scattering bits of molten rock and dirt across the area. He turned and walked to the smoking crater before leaping down and beginning to shove the dirt aside. After a moment he hear his hand scrape across metal and began to brush the dirt away.

Once he had brushed aside a sufficient amount of dirt he plunged his hand through the metal and tore a hole in the metallic roof of the building he had partially dug out. As the sound of metal tearing ceased and Thundercracker looked down into the room he had just given a new sun roof too. His optics scanned several humanoids with various traits consistent with animals holding weapons and wearing masks.

"What the fuck is that thing!?"

"I don't know!?"

"Did that thing cause the mountain to fall!?"

"FIRE!"

Thundercracker felt several small objects begin to rapidly pelt his armor as he watched the Faunus futilely shoot him with their small weapons. He frowned as he saw a small child holding a bright red sword with red hair and horns shove a smaller girl with black hair behind himself and point his sword at Thundercracker threateningly.

"Well. Last time I help someone stuck in a landslide." He grumbled as he ignored the bullets and turned to leave.

"We scared it away!" One of the Faunus cheered, causing Thundercracker to freeze and look down at them with a glare. He aimed his arm at the group of Faunus in the buried building, his cannon beginning to glow and shake violently.

"What's it doing?"

"I think it's gonna shoot us!"

"Scatter!"

Thundercracker growled as he took aim and held his arm steady for a few moments before sighing once all of the Faunus had retreated from sight.

"No honor in killing something that can't even fight back." He mumbled as he turned and leapt into the air, the boosters on his feet activating and propelling him into the clouds in seconds. He felt the wind catch his wings as he used the currents to maneuver through the mountains around him.

"I could have sworn that I was flying over water a few minutes ago..." He mumbled as he began to scan himself to see what his previous speed had been. Thundercracker was so distracted by his scan in fact, that he failed to notice the ships approaching him from behind.

 **"Attention unidentified aircraft! You are trespassing in Atlesian airspace! Identify yourself or we will open fire! You have one minute to comply!"** The voice shouted over the speakers as the bullheads got into formation behind and around Thundercracker.

Thundercracker turned his head to look at the unfamiliar ships with a look of curiosity. "Well now, would you look at that. The Human's DO still have a military." He said as his red eyes shifted to a blue as he ran a scan of the aircraft.

 **"Thirty seconds remaining! Identify yourself or you will be shot down!"** They shouted again as Thundercracker continued to scan their bullheads.

"Interesting..." Thundercracker mumbled as he ran through the data in his head. "They use some form of natural Energon that has been refined into crystals to power the engine. It would appear that the Humans of this world are at least not reliant on fossil fuels." He said with slight praise.

 **"Ten seconds!"** The bullhead shouted again as the three ships began to take aim at Thundercracker.

He grinned slightly as he examined the data he had acquired before activating his radio and pirating their communications channel.

"My name is Thundercracker, and you may lower your weapons Humans, they will do you no good against me." He said through the radios of the various ships, much to the immediate confusion of the passengers. "I do thank you for the opportunity to scan your ships though. They have provided me with ample knowledge of this planets capabilities in terms of flight." He continued as he transformed. "Now then, if you wish to follow me I welcome the challenge, but I doubt you could keep pace with those ships." He finished as he roared away, the shock wave created as he broke the sound barrier causing the bullheads to spin out of control for a few seconds before their pilots managed to get them back under control.

The pilot controlling the bullhead that had been speaking to Thundercracker turned to look back at the soldiers in the cargo hold of the ship. "Everyone okay back there?" His shout being returned with a mixture of dizzy slurs or frustrated shouts. The pilot then turned to the man in the seat beside him who was holding the microphone for the bullhead radio. "What should we do Colonel Ironwood?" He asked.

Ironwood kept his gaze focused on the spot on the horizon that Thundercracker had just vanished into with a stern expression. "We have no hope of catching that." He growled as he brought the radio to his mouth. "Attention all ships! We will be returning to base!" He said before taking the microphone away from his mouth. "I want you to Radio HQ and tell them to be on the lookout for that ship. Anything that can fly that fast can do some serious damage to our forces before we can even start to respond."

The pilot nodded and flipped a switch before he began to speak into his headset as Ironwood turned to his personal scroll. He activated the small device and scrolled through the contents before he found the name of one of the most trusted men on Remnant. He clicked the name and brought the scroll to his ear and waited.

...

...

...

"Hello?" The voice asked calmly on the other end.

"Oz, it's James." Ironwood said as he turned to the monitor beside him displaying an image of Thundercracker taken before his escape. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **Really short chapter here guys, sorry bout that. My laptops hard drive broke yesterday so I have to use my work computer to type this up. I want this chapter to go up today though, and I'm not going to wait until tonight to do it. I'm not sure when I'll have the chance to post a new chapter now though, so sorry to those of you who enjoy my work.**

 **Leave a review telling me what you did and did not like about this chapter, and feel free to ask any questions you have about the story. So long as the answer doesn't spoil part of the story, I will try to answer it in the next chapter.**


End file.
